


I Hurt A Boy And I Liked It

by Mystik



Series: About A Boy [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Kind of AU, M/M, Slash, Some infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t foresee that he would end up doing something very stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hurt A Boy And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed.

He knew since the beginning that it was just a fling. Just a way to pass time, to take the edge off. He couldn’t foresee that he would end up doing something very stupid.

Like falling in love for Jared, for example.

 

Now that was something that the press would die to put their hands. Jensen snorted to himself as he contemplated the options if he decided to declare on a talk show: ‘Hey, actually I’m bi, and me and my co-star have been screwing around since the pilot. Awesome, uhn?’

That would go so well.

 

“Are you okay?”

Jensen looked up from his script to face a frowning Jared.

“What?”

“You’ve been mumbling to yourself for half an hour now.”

Jensen thinned his lips.

“You’ve been watching for half an hour?”

It was so fun to watch Jared sputter.

“Actually, I…I mean…”

“Dude, where’s Sandy?”

Jared stopped talking and just picked up his script, seating on the director’s chair next to him.

“She’s in make up, we’re gonna shoot the scene in fifteen minutes.”

“Funny you wanting to be here and not with her.”

“Are you trying to say something here Jensen?” said Jared, exasperated. “Because it would be better if you just say it instead of talking in riddles.”

Jensen got up and looked at him, coldly.

“Fine, but let’s talk about this somewhere else, okay?”

 

Both boys went to Jensen’s trailer, waving at some PA as they passed through the crew. Jared closed the door behind him and crossed his arms, glaring.

“So?”

Jensen gripped his shirt and slammed him against the trailer’s door, feeling the walls shake a little bit.

“You wanted me to speak directly? Fine. Funny that your girlfriend is around the set, spending some time with you and you prefer to hang out with me, who happens to be your fuck buddy.”

And before Jared could even think about replying, Jensen kissed him, hard. He pressed Jared even more against the wall and used his hands to let go of his shirt and grab his ass instead, aligning their groins together, in a maddening friction. Jensen smirked when Jared moaned inside the kiss and spread his legs, making Jensen fit between them.

“Always such a slut for me, aren’t you? All I need to do is touch and you spread your legs.”

Jared panted on his cheek, rubbing himself against Jensen’s hands on his ass and the incredible friction with their groins together. The blond just chuckled and squeezed that ass, his finger rubbing against the crease above the jeans Jared was wearing. Jared buckled against that finger, moaning louder on his ear.

“Just fucking fuck me Jensen.” hissed Jared.

Jensen laughed and stepped back just enough to rub his thumb against those lips, now all swollen and red.

“Maybe if you suck me real nice I’ll fuck you.”

 

It was with deeply satisfaction that Jensen saw Jared just dropping on his knees, unbuckling Jensen’s belt as fast as he could. He didn’t care if he was just using Jared. Not right now.

* * *

“Fuck…”

The ringtone echoed loud on the bedroom and he just reached his hand, picking the mobile and snapping open.

“Yeah?”

“Tell me you’re not this breathless because you’re having sex Chad.”

The blond seemed to consider this but he let out a deep gasp as James deep-throated him.

“Oh my God Chad, you fucker!”

“You called….god right there…in a really bad time…Jared…”

Jared was about to hang up when he heard another cell phone go off. Chad whined in protest and then huffed.

“Fine, sucker, James had to take that call, I’m all yours now.”

“Gosh, do you always answer your cell phone in the middle of sex?”

“Technically it wasn’t sex, it was a blow job.” he heard as Chad moved around the bed. “Anyway, I’m still hard and waiting for James. This is your chance to talk. So…talk.”

“Okay, brain-damaging image aside, I…” Jared took a deep breath. “I’m gonna break up with Sandy.”

“Oh my God, Sophia owes me thirty bucks!” exclaimed Chad. “I knew it, I just knew it!”

“What? And you bet on me with Sophia?! Your ex-wife, I might add?”

“We were always really good friends, you know that. Besides…I told her about you and Jensen.”

“You what?!” Jared almost screamed on the phone.

“Come on Jared! It’s not like she would go to the first magazine and tell all bout it.”

Jared pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“Look, whatever.” He frowned. “Wait. What does Sophia knowing about me and Jensen has to do with me and Sandy?”

“You really don’t know?” asked Chad, disbelieving. At the silent answer he got, the blond sighed. “Gosh, you are that stupid.”

“Are you done calling me names?”

“Yeah, I’m done.”

“Good, ‘cause I called for my best friend for some support and all I get is a jerk who apparently makes bets on me.”

“Look Jared,” Chad sighed again. “I’m really sorry that you and Sandy are gonna break up. I am. But man, I saw this coming and I told you ages ago.”

“You told me? When exactly, and why?” asked Jared, now pissed.

“When you first started this…this thing with Jensen? I think my words was along the lines of don’t come whining at me when you break up with your girlfriend and move in with Jensen.”

“I’m not moving in with Jensen, fucker!” exclaimed Jared. “I’m just…I don’t think what me and Sandy have is the same anymore.”

“Look…if that’s how you really feel, I’m sorry for both of you, but go ahead Jared. But make sure if for the right reasons.”

Jared blinked, not expecting Chad to be so…mature.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, now let me go back to my blowjob, okay?”

“Oh God, bye Chad.” said Jared, disgusted.

The blond hang up and put the cell phone on the bed. He smiled when James kissed his shoulder, his hands caressing his stomach, going lower and lower.

“It was your friend Jared?” asked James, his fingertips touching Chad’s cock.

Chad purred, melting under those hands.

“Yeah…the fucker can’t see the obvious even if it’s fucking him into oblivion.”

James chuckled, jerking him off slowly.

“Give him time, not everyone is smart as both of us.” He smirked. “Now, where was I?”

Chad bit his lip playfully.

“I think you were lower.”

* * *

Jared arched his neck, hissing when he felt Jensen biting at his throat, leaving a trail of red marks. Jared gripped the headboard, wincing when the powerful thrusts inside of him were **_this_** side of too powerful.

“Jensen…” moaned the brunette, his body shaking in pain and pleasure.

“God, always so fucking tight.” grunted Jensen, going faster.

 

Everything started with a heated argument, something that was a common occurrence for them lately. The argument went to fists that ended with Jared pinning Jensen against the wall, kissing him senseless. From there to the bed to the fuck was pretty quick.

Jared caught Jensen’s face on his hands, kissing him, growling inside the kiss as he felt the heat coil low in his stomach. He was fucking close, all he needed was a little bit…

Jared cried out as Jensen’s cock rammed his prostate over and over again, overloading his senses. He kissed Jensen harder, feeling their teeth clacking hard. Both man hissed at the pain echoing through their bodies along with the pleasure. Jared tightened his legs around Jensen’s waist, raking his nails along his back. His hard cock was rubbing against Jensen’s abs, staining them both with the copious amount of precome that was licking steadily for some time now.

“Harder, fuck, harder…” moaned Jared.

Jensen growled, quickening his thrusts until the entire bed shook with their movements. The end came so tortuous that both men shook with the force of it. They panted into each other mouths. As soon as they finished riding out their orgasms, Jensen drew back, pulling out from Jared body, seating on the bed. Jared looked at the ceiling, still trying to bring the air back to his lungs. He closed his eyes.

“We should stop doing this.”

 

Jensen passed his fingers through his messed up hair and stood up. He went to the chair beside the bed, picking up his jeans and putting on after taking out the condom on his now flaccid cock. Jared just stood there, laid down. The brunette heard Jensen moving around the room until he opened his eyes, looking at Jensen dressed with the jeans and shirt from earlier that evening.

“Want me to call a cab?” asked Jared finally.

Jensen turned around, his green eyes blazing on the semi-darkness of the room. Jared flinched with that look.

“Don’t even bother Jared, I’ll call one myself.”

 

Jared just watched as Jensen walked away from his room.

* * *

On the next month Jared asked Sandy to marry him. If he noticed the hurt and betrayed look on Jensen’s eyes when he told him, he didn’t say a thing.

After all it was just a fling between them.

 

Jensen kept telling himself that.

_**I hurt a boy and I liked it,** _   
_**The taste of his bloody lips on mine.** _   
_**I hurt a boy just to prove something,** _   
_**It felt so wrong,** _   
_**it felt so right.** _   
_**I hurt a boy and I liked it.** _

__

__

  
**  
**THE END


End file.
